


Is It Real?

by Only1Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1Sterek/pseuds/Only1Sterek





	Is It Real?

Stiles rolled over, his left hand supporting his head from beneath his pillow, his body and mind fighting feelings of elation and exhaustion. He craved sleep but didn’t dare close his eyes for fear that he’d wake up from a wonderful dream alone in his own bed to find that none of it had happened. A momentary feeling of deep crushing sadness settled in his body at the mere thought it of. It hurt almost physically within him and he wasn’t sure his heart could survive such pain were it to happen. Efforts to internally laugh off the idea fell somewhat short and try as he might he couldn’t convince himself that what he’d lived through over the last few hours was real and actually had happened, that he was laid there with the love of his life. 

Laid in the darkness, his face gently illuminated by the soft glow of a streetlight outside, Derek looked a picture of peace, although even asleep his face had a certain brooding quality that Stiles loved. His muscular chest rose and fell slowly with the rhythms of his breathing as Stiles watched, momentarily transfixed at Derek’s state of tranquillity. Just watching him sleep brought a sense of calmness to Stiles soul and an involuntary smile to his lips that he tried to suppress. If Derek woke up and saw him smiling at him like a lovestruck schoolgirl he’d never hear the end of it.

Fatigue tugged at Stiles, his eyes ached for rest, begging to be closed but he fought the feeling with all the strength he could still muster. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up, nothing in real life could ever possibly give him what he felt right now, he could happily live out his days in this dream, just him and Derek. A desire to know it was real surged through him all of a sudden, he wanted confirmation, needed it. He thought of waking Derek and talking to him but that wouldn’t tell him anything. If it was a dream talking to Derek would only drag him deeper in, reaffirming his desire for eternal slumber.

How do you know if your dreaming? Fingers! Just count your fingers. You always have extra fingers in dreams, the sudden realisation that he could have confirmation or contradiction was now a little scary. He felt his heart beat quicken, could feel it pounding against his chest, trying to get out. Do I even want to know? He asked himself the question silently, fighting the urge to lift his hand in front of his face and look. He wouldn’t even need to count the fingers, you cant help but notice an extra finger on your hand that’s not usually there.

Stiles was vaguely aware that what he was feeling was more than just a little bit silly, of course it was real, undoubtedly he was awake. He rolled over took a brave leap of faith and closed his eyes, though he wouldn’t allow himself to sleep without knowing. With his eyes still closed he brought his hands together and starting with the little fingers he placed the tips of them together one at a time. A second pair of fingertips found each other in the darkness, they felt normal enough, as though they were where they should be. The next pair had the definite feel of middle fingers gently pressing together. If he had extra fingers surely that would mean his middle fingers wouldn’t be middle fingers anymore, they’d feel different, not quite right, somehow less important. But these had the familiar feel of two strong central fingers, fingers that you would naturally want to show someone you didn’t like in an upward thrusting motion. He moved on, another pair joined at the tip. This was it, the moment of truth, if anything other than thumbs came together now Stiles would be devastated. He paused, mulling over the ramifications of what came next. Maybe it was best not to know. What if it was a dream and he woke to find he and Derek weren’t in love, or worse that there was no Derek.

With a deep breath he steeled himself, he had to know. Slowly he shifted two more digits closer, pausing just a moment before plunging them together. Thumbs! Two wonderful, glorious thumbs. Never in his life had Stiles ever felt such love for his thumbs. He could kiss them, so he did. 

“I’m awake, it’s real” he mouthed silently in relieved ecstasy rolling over to his side to look at Derek once more. 

Derek rolled over next to him and an arm reached out wrapping around Stiles pulling him in tightly. The warmth of the embrace flooded through Stiles like a shot of Whiskey on a cold night and his head became heavy as weariness took a complete hold of him. 

“Of course it’s real. I’m not going anywhere. Go to sleep.” Derek’s sleepy voice was the last thing Stiles heard before slipping in to a deep satisfied slumber.


End file.
